The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to an RF access control system for controlling access to an access point. More specifically, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for system management in an RF access control system.
A wireless access control system may provide several advantages over a traditional, wire-based access control system. In a traditional, wired access control system, each access point, such as a door, for example, is equipped with a locking module to secure the access point. Each locking module is in turn directly wired to a remote access control module. The access control module is typically a database that compares a signal received from the locking module to a stored signal in the database in order to determine an access decision for that locking module. Once the access decision has been determined by the access control module, the decision is relayed to the locking module through the wired connection.
The use of wired connections between the access control module and the locking module necessitates a large investment of time and expense in purchasing and installing the wires. For example, for larger installations, literally miles of wires must be purchased and installed. An access control system that minimizes the time and expense of the installation would be highly desirable.
Additionally, wire-based systems are prone to reliability and security failures. For example, a wire may short out or be cut and the locking module connected to the access control module by the wire may no longer be under the control of the access control module. If a wire connection is cut or goes, the only alternative is to repair the faulty location (which may not be feasible) or run new wire all the way from the access control module to the locking module, thus incurring additional time and expense. Conversely, an access control system that provides several available communication channels between the locking module and the access control module so that if one communication channel is not usable, communication may proceed on one of the other communication channels, would also be highly desirable, especially if such an access control system did not add additional costs to install the additional communication channels.
A wireless access system providing a wireless communication channel between the locking module and the access control module may provide many benefits over the standard, wire-based access control system. Such a wireless access system is typically less expensive to install and maintain due to the minimization of wire and the necessary installation time. Additionally, such a system is typically more secure because communication between the locking module and the access control module is more robust that a single wire.
However, one difficulty often encountered in installing and maintaining such a wireless access system is system management. For example, system components may perform differently when used in different applications or circumstances. Wireless system components may be unable to adapt to changing needs or situations.
Consequently, system components may be inefficiently designed to account for a variety of uses. Manual adjustment may be needed to re-configure a wireless access system. A system that provides management of system components would be highly desirable. Additionally, a system with components that may be configurable by the system would be highly desirable. Also, a system with components including parameters that may be configured differently depending upon a particular use would also be highly desirable.